


I Want It All

by whenitstarted



Category: Supernatural
Genre: DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Dom Dean, M/M, Submissive Cas, dom!Dean, like kind of, sub!cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 20:58:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1442620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenitstarted/pseuds/whenitstarted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Cas is submissive likes being spanked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want It All

**Author's Note:**

> No spoilers! Fallen Cas so yanno, AU

Since becoming human, Cas has been forced to learn about human things. Eating, remembering to brush his teeth twice a day, sleeping, shaving, peeing every couple of hours. It's annoying, in short. There are little bonus' to each thing though. Even if eating gets annoying after the first few times, food tastes good even though he has to chew every single bite. (Talk about redundant.)

And after he brushes his teeth, they feel smooth against his tongue and he finds it pleasant. And Dean likes kissing him more after he's brushed his teeth. Sleeping has the addition of dreams, so he quickly learned to accept that into his life, plus he gets to do that one with Dean, and sometimes when he wakes up, Dean's legs are curled in his and he likes that very much. Shaving, he hates. It's tedious and he bleeds too easily and it makes him irrationally angry. So Dean helps him do that now, and he likes it. Because Dean makes silly faces at him while he does, and then when Dean shaves his own face, Cas sits on the counter and they get to talk. So he likes that too.

He realizes that he learns to love anything that he can do with Dean or Sam. He does not like to be alone, now that he can't just teleport from place to place, he likes to stick with his humans. And Sam keeps reminding him that they aren't his humans anymore, that he should refer to them as his friends.

Dean tells him later, in private, that Sam is Cas' friend. He also says not to call Dean his friend, and after some pouting and confusion, Dean explains that friends -at least human ones- don't sleep together. He doesn't tell Cas what to call him, but that's okay because he's just Dean. His Dean.

But out of all the things he's learned from the Winchester's about humanity, (which is actually a whole lot) he can thank Dean for teaching him about any and all things sexual. Dean's the one who can turn him on without even trying, the one who can explain things he doesn't understand with, _"Cas, that's normal, you aren't the only person who gets hot from that."_  And that makes him feel better. Because the time where Dean bound his hands together and around a bed post before he fucked him...it got him thinking and he thought there was no way other people had had those thoughts.

Dean told him otherwise. And with a smirk on his stupid pretty face too, a raised eyebrow and a, "wasn't expecting _that_  from an ex angel, Cas."

If you could be a fly on the wall of their hotel room while Sam is out, lets just say you'd get an eyeful. Cas, bent over Dean's knee, pretty red hand prints littering the pale skin of his thighs, his ass. And he'd already gotten off once, without even being touched. Dean called it his reward, said that he was allowed to come (the fact that he wanted Dean's permission says a lot, Cas thinks) for being so good. With his hands, calloused and rough as hell, that had just been smacking Cas, his touch gentled. His palms soothed over the burning, red skin, tracing the marks his own hands left with his fingertips.

Even with Dean's own neglected hard on pressing into his side, Cas thinks he likes that afterglow feeling better than the actual spanking. Being human has it's perks, he thinks before falling asleep later, his ass sore and Dean holding him from behind.

He'd fall ten times over for this.

**Author's Note:**

> The request was for bottom!Cas but I'm a giant bottom!Dean girl myself, so I couldn't write it well, so let me know what you thought! (ps title is an Arctic Monkeys song)


End file.
